1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight module. More particularly, the present invention relates to an LED backlight module.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the progresses of electro-optic technologies, display devices have been widely used in daily life. These display devices are applied in personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, laptops, monitors and display devices used in cars. Display technologies involve a spontaneous light-emitting type display and a light-receiving type display. The light-receiving type display such as LCD must be equipped with a backlight module as a light source. Therefore, the backlight module directly affects the optical performance of the light-receiving type display.
In general, cold cathode florescent lamps (CCFL), light emitting diodes (LED) or electroluminescence lamps may be used as light sources and applied in backlight modules. LEDs provide several advantages such as small volume, long effective lifetime, low driving voltage, low power consumption, and excellent mechanical strength. Therefore, LEDs have gradually become the main stream among these light sources and replaced the CCFL.
Although LEDs provide many advantages, they have problems in generating a large amount of heat when emitting light. The temperature of LEDs would rapidly increase if the heat generated by LEDs may not be efficiently removed. When the temperature of LEDs rises to a certain valve, LEDs would be damaged.
In the prior art, a fan is arranged to generate a forced convection to remove the heat. However, the fan requires an additional power, and probably generates noise. Therefore, there exists in this art a need of an improved LED backlight that would resolve the aforementioned problems.